A Rose In The Shadows
by A.Y.A Aftermath
Summary: Working for G.U.N doesn't mean that you cannot have a commited relationship, but it means that if any problems occur, they'll definately be messy.
1. Chapter 1

**A Rose In The Shadows**

Chapter One

* * *

Great, tomorrow will be my first day of high school, great. I've always hated school, ever since I was born. What's the point of them though? Most of times you learn, you'll never need to know when you're older, and you'll get to deal with those bitchy popular whores who only want the "D". But I swear, if they say anything about me or if they plan something that pisses me off, then they'll have to face the consequences, not me.

Sorry, I haven't introduced myself to you yet. Hi, my name is Amy Rose and I have no patience what so ever and I** was not two faced like most people around here**. Damn, I'll automatically hate you if you are, or if you judge me without knowing me. I'm a pink hedgehog, with pink hair that went down to my waist, I'm 17 years old. I also have jade eyes and I was quite small and a little weak, I gotta admit but I was strong mentally, if I was angry, or if I went on missions. Damn, why did they ask **me** of all people to do that mission? Oh yeah, because apparently I'm their best spy, I don't blame them though, I **am** probably the best spy that they have ever seen.

_*In Guardian Units of Nations base*_

_"Amy Rose, I am so glad that you've came to the meeting"  
"I'm glad that you're glad"  
"So... I guess you are probably wondering why I asked you to come, am I correct?"  
"Pretty much, apparently I'm here because you have a mission for me?"  
"You are 100% correct, Amy. Do you know why I want you to do this mission?"  
"I dont know, you tell me"  
"Well, It's because you are our best spy that we've ever came across, and we need you to go to Station Square High School and pretend to be a normal kid who just moved here into the new neighbor hood."  
"Why should I go to high school? There's only bitchy, self centered whores there"  
"If only you knew... Amy Rose, we need you to spy that high school and e-mail us every night of whats happening there. Everyone around that place is acting a little shady and we need you, our best spy, to spy on them, hence you being here"  
"And what if nothing's happening over there? Do I just quit school and go to my normal life style, working for you, G.U.N?"  
"If nothing's happening, which is false, then you'll still be going to school there, but you'll also be working for us like you will be on Monday"  
"Do I have too?"  
"If you want to continue working for us, then yes you do, but you must not tell anyone that you do work for us, alright?"  
"Fine, but what if someone finds out?"  
"Cover it up with lies, that's what you've been trained to do"_

__ Stupid flash backs, why do they have to remind me of that? Gosh I regret it now. _*checks time*_ 22:45, gosh time does go by when you are having fun, who am I kidding? I need to go to sleep pronto if I want to be in a good mood tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Rose In The shadows**

Chapter Two

* * *

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEE - **I woke up with the sound of the alarm, atleast I turned it off before it started to piss me off. Ha, I bet everyone in school today will think I'm a bitch since I'm already in a bad mood just thinking about it. Oh well, I dont care what they think off me. I got off my warm, cozy, bed and made my way to the bathroom. I took a shower, washed my soft hair and body to be prepared to enter Hell. Yay, how fun! After I dried myself with a towel, I got changed. Today I was wearing black leather high-waisted shorts that just about covered my bum, and on the top half, I wore a white sleevless top that had a criss cross pattern at the back exposing some of my skin and black bra on my back. Too top off the look, on my feet I wore black ankle boots that had a bit of heels on them.

After that, I dried my hair with a hair dryer and straightened my hair, it was rare for me to straighten my hair, but today was going to be my first day of Hell, and I like to enter Hell with a **bang**! Luckily for me, it wasn't going to rain as it's summer and not winter so that means that my hair will be straight until tomorrow, which is good.

Next, I washed my face, and brushed my teeth. I applied some masscara, a tiny bit of eye liner that winged at the end, and a little bit of red lipstick so it wouldn't be too red. Over all, I thought I look alright actually. I got to admit, I do think that I am skinny but not skinny, skinny. The type of skinny which has curves and meat, allthough I had a flat stomach, I did have a big bum, and I'm proud of that, same with my legs 'cause they're curvy, and the same goes with my boobs, they weren't **GIGANTIC**, but they are big enough to keep my satisfied. Don't worry though, I'm not conceited at all, and I'm being serious.

The time was now 9:40, school started at 10:05, phew I made it just in time. I went downstairs to have breakfast. For breakfast I had coconut yogurt, and some raspberries, they were absolutely delicious, mm. I grabbed my black leather backpack, my house keys, phone, car keys and sprayed some perfume on me, Pure by DKNY to be exact. I got out the door, opened my car door and headed my way to school. I had a black BMW 645ci, which had black leather seats with white linning. I love vehicles, especially motor bikes and cars.

I checked the time again, and it was now 9:55, good. I had 10 minutes left, I arrived at school and parked my car. I saw some students looking at me with their jaws dropped, they were probably looking at the car. I made my way past them and heard them whisper, I also heard this one girl saying "Oh, new compettion", she was probably on of the popular students, she was a brown squirrel and light brown hair and to me, she looks really bitchy. Luckily for her, I acted like I didn't hear her.

On my way to the principles office, I accidently bumped into someone, I felt bad.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you" I spoke

"It's alright... Wait are you the new girl?" She said. She was a rabbit, with light chocolate brown eyes that were adorable! She seemed like a good person with no bad intentions what so ever, she also looked like a good friend.

"Yes I am, what's your name?"

"My name is Cream The Rabbit, and your's is?"

"Amy, Amy Rose" Cream The Rabbit, my first impression of her was that she had a soft, calm voice that I thought meant that she wouldn't hurt a fly, and that she is a good friend and is determinded to help everyone.

"Well, it's nice meeting you Amy"

"Right back at ya, Cream" She shot me a smile, and I returned it. She was about to leave, but I had a question to ask her.

"Wait Cream! Do you know where the principals office is?" I asked.

"Down the corridor, and on the left. It's not hard to miss" she replied.

"Thank's alot Cream"

"You're welcome, see ya around Amy" And with that she left.


	3. Chapter 3

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE;_**_ I want to say, thank you all for reviewing and reading my stories, and I am greatful having you read this. If you're about to read my third chapter, then please listen to ' Hurry Up And Save Me ' by Tiffany Giardina, or just click the link below to listen to it. This song is 100% recomended! __  
_

_ watch?v=7HKNd3thgec_

* * *

**A Rose In The Shadows**

Chapter Three

* * *

When Cream left, I made my way to the principal's office. She was right, it wasn't heard to miss 'cause there were signs around the corridor saying 'Principal's office' and an arrow showing the way. I entered the principal's office to get my schedule and started to make my way into homeroom.

* * *

**Cream's POV**

When I bumped into amy, I went off to meet my friends, I was so excited to tell them that I met a new friend. She really looks like those type of girls who you don't want to mess with, but she also seems like a lovely person with a strong personality. I still don't understand why people are making rumors about her though, saying stuff like "She's a whore, who has had sex with 17 different guys". Poor Amy, she really does not deserve this, I'd hate it if someone said that about me when it's my first day of school. But what I can do to help her? All I can do is stick by her side and become really close to her.

I suddenly saw my friends, which are: Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, Sonic, Silver and Shadow. I met them when I was 6, and since then we've become best friends! Hopefully Amy will like them too. I ran up to them to tell them about how I met the new girl, Amy.

"You'll never guess what happened!" I shouted, a bit to excited, sorry I couldn't help myself.

"What happened Cream?" All of them said in unison.

"I met the new girl!" Suddenly, all of their smile's faded, did they hear about the rumors too?

"Cream, didn't you hear about how she's had sex with 17 different guys?" Questioned Tails, he's always over protective of me, I think it's 'kinda cute though.

"Yes, I did actually. But we spoke for a little, and she seems like a nice girl, gorgeous too! Haven't you lot ever wondered how it felt when you move into a new school, and someone started making pathetic rumors about you? We have to make her welcome and soon you'll realise that she's really sweet!"

"I guess you're right, we shouldn't judge someone without knowing" Said Rouge.

* * *

**Back too Amy's POV**

I went to find my homeroom, and luckily I found it just in time. I saw Cream motioning me to go to her, so I did. Let's say that she was my first friend that I made on the first day. Go me! I saw what looked like Cream's friends, and saw someone who I think I know. That's it! I saw Shadow... Wait, Shadow? What is he doing here?! All the emotions that I had for him, started to come back. I could feel my skin going pale, I felt like crying a river, but I knew that I had to be stronger and keep them in. I walked to Cream while everyone looked at me like I was from a different planet. Cream looked at me, with those worried eyes, I don't blame her though, if I was her and just met someone who was smiling, then a minute later looked pale and full of pain, I would too. I could see Shadow who looked at me straight in the eye. Gosh, I was scared of him, he can be sometimes difficult to manage and is unpredictable, but under all of that, he is a caring, strong, loving type of guy who is determinded to do what they can for people who he loves. speaking of Shadow, he's my G.U.N patterner, if I need someone to help me, I would always work with him and same for him. We have completed ALOT of missions together, like beating Mephiles, and finding out things unusual.

"Amy, are you ok? You don't look so good" Said Cream, which awoke me from my thoughts, thank God for that.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little dizzy and confused?"

"Do you need some air? If you do, I'll happily go with you"

"No need too, thanks for asking though." I could see his crimson, blood red eyes looking at me, which made me a little nervous.

"Shadow? What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to not sound in pain.

"Hold on a sec! Cream, aren't you going to introduce her to us?" Said a bat, she had ocean blue eyes which were pretty, and her flawless skin as well. But on the other hand, she spoke like she was going to kill me, what did I do know?

"Oh yeah. Everyone, this is Amy Rose, she is new here and is my friend! Amy, this is Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, Sonic, Silver and of course Shadow." The small little rabbit spoke, making hand gestures to show me who's name belonged to who.

"It's nice to meet you all"

"You too" Said Sonic, giving me a thumbs up. He looks like he's one of those adventure type of guys but sweet as well.

"Wait a minute! Shadow, how do you know her?" Yep, that was Knuckles, "her" being me. He looks like he's always in a mood but likes to chill.

"We, urm... used to date" Said Shadow. Notice how he said "used to" ? Those words felt like someone was throwing bricks at me, my heart was beating faster and faster. I was remembering all of those happy moments that we've shared, not just killing people with our guns and axe's. We started to date when we went on our second mission together, boy... Those were the days where my life was full of colour, and now, I'm living in black and white. And before I knew it, I fell unconsciously.


End file.
